1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a strapless brassiere, and more particularly to an adhesive strapless brassiere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional brassieres are used to protect and beautify a women's breast and have cups, a cup frame, shoulder straps, and an elastic band. Strapless brassieres have been developed to be worn with formal strapless gowns and the like so the shoulder straps would not be visible. An adhesive brassiere comprising two silicone cups that attached directly to a woman's breast has been developed for use with clothing that has an open back so that no elastic band is visible.
However, the conventional adhesive brassiere often has an excessively large volume and cannot breathe. Further, the conventional adhesive strapless brassiere is expensive. Therefore, a need exists for an adhesive strapless brassiere that has a small volume, breathes and is inexpensive.